Let's Get It Right The First Time!
by Miiz April
Summary: Blair Waldorf is back and she is queen again. Chuck Bass has still got those butterflies and is still trying to play games with Blair. This is their chance at getting together the first time. Hopefully they can do it right or not. Set after 1.14 XOXO.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I do not own GG or any of its characters.**

**Hi everyone.**

**Okay this is set a couple of weeks after Gossip Girl humiliated Blair and she was dethroned. She has earnt her place back at Constance Billiard. **

**I hope everyone likes this one.**

**Enjoy!**

**XOXO**

* * *

Chapter 1

Blair was walking through Constance Billiard, without a worry on her mind. The day had been great absolutely fantastic, actually.

She had socially embarrassed a girl that tried to sit higher than her on The Met steps and had had auditions for a new minion of hers.

She had liked a couple of girls.

They all just wanted to drop to her every command, which Blair thought was a good quality for a minion but embarrassing for a queen.

Queen B. She never got tired of that sound. She loved it. Everyone at the school had to look up to her. She was authority and if they didn't like it, well tough luck.

She was walking to the doors to go home to get ready for the weekend of a shopping spree with her best friend Serena Van Der Woodsen.

She had just broken up with Nate because of the all famous Chuck Bass and their limo scene.

She had gone through humiliation for a week or two before she regained her social status and was old news. She then was the one making all the new gossip on Gossip Girl.

She was near the front door of the school when she felt her arm being pulled and felt herself being pushed into a crevasse in the school hallway.

"Blair." He breathed and she could feel his breath hot on her neck. "You can't run from me." He stated and it broke her from her day dream of Nate's hot breath on her neck.

She wretched her arm out of his grasp.

"What are you doing?" She ground out through her teeth.

"We need to talk Blair. You know. About your birthday party, the limo." He said dragging on and wanting to get it through to her that she couldn't run from him. It was just going to turn out like their normal games.

"What about them." She hissed as she saw students looking at them with interest that was bubbling over the top.

"Blair, get this through your head. You can't ignore this. You feel something." He said.

Her head snapped back up towards him and she looked him straight in the eye. "Chuck Bass, get this through you your head. I do not like you and there is nothing going on with us."

With that she stormed away, out the doors of Constance Billiard and into an awaiting town car.

Chuck was left staring down at where she had been. He could taste her scent n his tongue and it brought him back to the two times he had actually been able to taste her. To touch her sweet skin. To kiss her juicy red lips.

She may try to ignore it or want them killed, but those damn butterflies were back.

Chuck Bass was not giving up.

She had always been a prize to him. A game that would continually be played. If someone won then a new game would start. It was how Chuck and Blair played.

Blair sat in the car waiting to arrive back at Eleanor and her penthouse.

She didn't want to have to think back on the past months.

Her daddy had left her. Nate had cheated on her with Serena. She had slept with Chuck and he had taken her virginity. She had tried to get back together with Nate but then he broke her heart at her birthday party. She slept with Chuck again that night. She had been socially dethroned when Gossip Girl had told the whole teenage population about her sleeping with both Nate and Chuck. She had earned her throne back when she humiliated Little J in front of everyone. And now she had Chuck Bass stalking her because of the magical butterflies that he has.

Blair secretly felt the butterflies for him to but she was too brave to admit it to him. If she told him he'd just run away, scared of commitment and she'd have her face rubbed in it again. She was Queen and she wasn't going to let herself feel that way. She wasn't going to let herself have to face the humiliation again.

It wasn't going to happen.

Nate had disappeared from her sight. Last she found out was that he was hanging around with Little J in Brooklyn. Blair knew that it was going to be a little social dent seeing as Nate had jumped from her to Little J but it was fine for Serena and she was with Humphrey.

Blair arrived at her penthouse and was in the elevator when she received the next Gossip Girl Blast.

**Spotted:**

**C having a heart to heart chat with B, but B blowing him off.**

**Oh B, we know you slept with him once, it mustn't have meant much now, look eve C is in awe,**

**Is C finally going to give in to commitment, but wait will be even talk to him?**

**Oh B, maybe you should give him a chance. He does look likes he's in, what's the word, love?**

**Don't go running, I'm sure I can keep you update on this juicy scandal.**

**You Know You Love Me**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**

Chuck's face fell at the sight of this text. The two big words. Commitment and Love. Was he capable of them?

But those butterflies. All those skanks and all those whores did nothing to him. No butterflies, no feelings. But now, with the one girl who was once untouchable, he was feeling the butterflies. He didn't know what it meant.

He had never experienced love but was going to do something for her.

He actually wanted her. He didn't know if that feeling was Love but he knew there was something there, something completely un-ignorable.

He got in his limo and rode to her penthouse.

Blair was getting dressed in her latest Dior dress when Dorota came rushing in.

"Miss Blair. Mr Chuck is here to see you. He said he not leave until he see you." The polish maid said.

"Dorota. Tell Mr Chuck to get out." Blair started to say before she was interrupted.

"And what would be the fun in that Waldorf?" The Bass himself said.

"Chuck, get out." Blair said trying to zip up the back of her dress as she realized she was still naked to his glare.

"And why would I do that Waldorf?" He said menacingly.

"Because I told you too." She snapped. "Dorota help." She said frantically as she gestured to her current predicament with her dress.

"Allow me. Dorota you are dismissed." Chuck said as he inched closer to Blair.

"Go away." She hissed.

"I'm not that easy to tell Waldorf. You should know that." He said as his hands touched her back. Her skin was bare and he placed one of his hands there while the other went for the zipper and dragged it up.

He took in her appearance. He also took in the sight of her and turned them to face her full body length mirror.

He took in the appearance of both of them. One of his hands resting on her shoulder and one of his hands resting around her stomach on her waist.

"I think this is quite a good sight." Chuck murmured into her ear.

Blair couldn't remember anything. She couldn't remember her own name. It was then that she felt the faint fluttering in her stomach as Chuck whispered those words that made her tip her head back and press her lips against his chin.

He responded by tilting his head down and joining their lips.

Her head was screaming at her to pull away but she couldn't do it. She was finally feeling complete.

Chuck was satisfied by her reaction. It was what he wanted. He wanted her to acknowledge him nd now that she finally knew he was there, he was ecstatic.

Blair broke their lips apart after a moment or two.

"Come on a holiday with me." He said into her ear.

"Where to?" She asked breathlessly.

"Somewhere warm." He spoke.

"Where's that?" She asked again.

"Over to my father's new holiday house in California. It's on the beach. The weather is warm and its holidays for us." He said. "You can't tell me that you forgot that we have a few weeks of holidays seeing as some teacher got mysteriously sick and the rest of the staff did too."

"Ummm..." She said and she was deciding whether she should go on this trip with Chuck.

Just Chuck. She had never thought of it being just her and Chuck.

Blair and Chuck had had their fights and Blair knew this.

Especially the one where she had gone to Chuck a few weeks ago and he didn't want her either. In the bar, Chuck was the only one she had left and he had told her that she didn't have him either.

She had gone back to her old ways and purged. She'd been bulimic before and she'd resorted to that until she'd decided to get everything back. Except Nate. She didn't even know why she had wanted Nate in the first place.

Maybe it had been for the Van Der Built ring or maybe it had just been a safe choice but now she knew it wasn't him that she wanted. It was Chuck Bass.

"Okay." She spoke and felt Chuck squeeze her just a little bit.

"Great." Chuck murmured and placed a kiss on her temple. "Start packing I'll be here to pick you up tomorrow morning at 10 sharp. Don't be late."

"I'm never late Bass." She seethed. "You of all people should know that."

Chuck strutted out of the penthouse eager for it to be tomorrow.

One chance. That's all he wanted.

He could do it in one chance, or so he thought.

Blair fell back on her bed. "Damn, those horrid butterflies." She murmured.

"Dorota." She called so she could get the maid to pack her bags. It was going to be really hard, but she needed new outfits and Dorota was the only one who could help her pack.

* * *

**Okay, so how was that?**

**Let me know if I should continue this story. I thought of this idea and decided I should give it a try and see if people like it.**

**Anyway I try to update as much as I can so don't worry about me not updating because I will.**

**Please let me know what you think.**

**XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I do not own GG or any of its characters!**

**Okay so here goes this story. I found it interesting and wanted to keep writing it. Let me know how it goes.**

**Enjoy!**

**XOXO**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Miss Blair." Dorota interrupted hesitantly.

"Hold on a sec, S." Blair spoke through the phone.

"Yes Dorota." Blair had practically hissed.

"All bags are packed Miss Blair. Everything you asked for ready to go." The faithful maid said as Blair moved her hand and signalled that she was dismissed. Blair inwardly felt her stomach flutter as she realized that everything was a go ahead and she was spending time with Chuck.

"I'm back." She spoke into the phone a little enthusiastically.

"Oh B, I can't believe that we're all going to California. I can't believe Chuck agreed to that." Serena spoke and heard the awkward pause on the other end of the phone. "B, he did say we could all come, right?"

"Well, S, he didn't specifically say that you couldn't come. I actually got you to invite everyone because I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want me inviting everyone and because people wouldn't come if I asked." She hurriedly spoke into the phone.

"B, Nate might still be a little angry with you but he has to learn that it's not just your fault. You have every right to still be angry with us but you got over it. He will too, just give him time." Serena said into the phone.

"So S, who is coming exactly?" Blair asked a she felt the excitement bubble up at the thought of fun, exciting holiday with all her friends, even though Chuck will be very angry at her.

"Well Nate said he would, but he's bringing Jenny with him. Just be careful B, he's not all friends again with you or Chuck. He should be fine B, no drama, at all during this holiday." Serena said before she was interrupted by Blair.

"Ugh, Little J, doesn't he know that it will be a few weeks and he'll be over her." Blair said disgusted. Blair used to like Jenny but now she felt very different towards her. She was like Blair herself used to be against the other queens when she was Jenny's age. But Blair didn't want to have to go through what the other queens went through with her so she made sure she had embarrassed jenny. But inside she was a little proud of her.

"B, it's his choice, plus it might soften him a bit when he finds out that you and Chuck are coming too. Okay, so continuing, we have me and Dan." Serena said before she was interrupted again.

"Really S, did you have to bring Humphrey?" Blair asked in even more disgust. Dan really wasn't that bad but she didn't want Serena knowing and telling Dan that.

"B, you can't criticize everyone otherwise it will be just you and Chuck." Serena spoke reasoning.

"Fine." Blair said acidly. "Continue."

"Eric also wanted to come, so he's coming and he's bringing a friend named Jonathan." Serena said finishing off the list. "And I let them know that they all have to be ready by 10 tomorrow morning. Is that good?" Serena asked waiting for Blair's approval.

"Oh wait. I, ah, forgot someone." Serena said hesitantly into the phone and to Blair.

Blair let out a frustrated sigh. "Who is it Serena?"

"It's, ah, Vanessa." Serena spoke.

Blair's blood boiled. She was Brooklyn trash. She new even Little J and Dan Humphrey put together wasn't as bad as Vanessa. She was just, ugh! "Serena, you are lucky that I told you to invite lots of people. Just keep her away from me!" Blair said as she spoke angrily to Serena. Serena was really pushing it with the invite list.

"Okay. Well, I have to go finish packing." Serena said.

"Yes. Thanks S. Now I have to call the MotherChucker to tell him. How do you think he's going to take it?" Blair asked waiting for Serena to assure her that everything was going to be fine and Chuck would have no problem with it.

"Seriously B, I have no idea. Guess you'll find out." Serena said and then hung up.

Damn Blair and Chuck and their gaming ways. Serena walked up the stairs of her penthouse to pack her bags. She was just going to have to do some shopping over there.

Blair wondered what Chuck was going to react like before she dialled his number and told him the news.

She was all for going away on vacation with Chuck. Just not by herself. She couldn't trust Chuck to be alone with her. For all she knew, it could end up being a repeat of the limo and her seventeenth birthday.

Chuck was sitting on one of his couches nursing a glass of scotch as his phone rang.

He picked up the phone and found that it was Blair calling.

"What's up Waldorf? Do you need my help packing?" He asked sarcastically into the phone.

"No. I was just calling to tell you that you need to send extra cars." She said into the phone waiting for his reaction.

Chuck was confused but then thought that it was because she had too many bags.

"Waldorf, I'm sure you don't need that many bags." He stated into the phone and waited for her snappy comment.

"Umm Bass." She said hesitant. "They're not for bags. They're for people." She said finally getting it out, squinting her eyes shut and waiting for his yelling.

"Blair, who did you invite?" He asked once he realized that she was completely and deadly serious.

"Serena, Nate, Jenny, Dan, Eric and Eric's friend: Jonathan and Vanessa." She said still through her teeth while wincing and waiting for the yelling.

He was shocked that she would invite other people when he just wanted to take her but thought that if he played it her way, it might be easier for him.

"Okay Waldorf, I'll send a car for each couple." Chuck said earning the satisfaction of leaving Blair speechless.

"Okay." She finally managed to choke out. "I'll see you in the morning."

Blair was so confused at Chuck's reaction. She was expecting him to yell and tell her that no way were those people coming and that if she didn't want to go to just say it. But he didn't and she fell asleep thinking about the fact that maybe Chuck had changed, just a little bit.

Chuck gulped down the rest of his scotch as he realized his three week getaway with Blair was going to turn out as a holiday for just a bunch of friends. But half of these people weren't his friends. There was Little J who was just a game to him a couple of months ago. Then there was Humphrey who he still held a grudge against. And then there was that Brooklyn girl Vanessa. Chuck didn't even know her but she was from Brooklyn and Chuck Bass just didn't like it. He then realized that Nate was coming and they weren't back to being mates again. He didn't want drama. Especially for Blair. Eric was okay considering they were about to become family. He was sure that Jonathan would be nice considering that it was Eric and he didn't like nasty people and was different. But still, Chuck really couldn't do much.

Chuck realized that he was going to have to do something special for Blair to how her that they weren't just friends. They were something else. Something special.

Chuck woke up with the thought of getting to Blair house a little early to show her the commitment he had.

He rang and sent the other three cars to pick up the other three couples.

Blair was up and getting ready and knew that Chuck was going to be there soon.

She held up the Erickson Breamson necklace that Chuck had gotten her for her birthday the year before and debated about whether to put it on. She knew that if she put it on that it would be giving Chuck signs that she still felt something for him. But she loved the necklace and it would be a shame not to wear it.

She was standing in front of her full body length mirror still debating about whether to wear the necklace when she heard his voice.

"You should wear it. It looks great on you." He expressed as he walked toward her and grabbed the ends of the necklace and clipped it into place.

Blair turned to look at her clock and Chuck eyes followed hers to the clock.

"You're early." She exclaimed.

It was about five minutes early but she was still shocked that Chuck Bass was early. After all, it was Chuck Bass they were talking about.

"Surprised, are you Waldorf?" He asked menacingly as he knew he had impressed her, just a little.

"A little Bass. Who thought you could get out of bed quickly and early just to see me!" She exclaimed sarcastically but really she was very flattered.

"Well are you ready Waldorf?" He asked as he pulled her out her door and down the stairs to her foyer without waiting for her answer.

"I guess so." She finally said as he pulled her into the elevator.

Chuck began thinking of all the thoughts of what he could do on their trip to the holiday house before she spoke up and interrupted him.

"Now Bass. A few rules before I get into the limo. One, there will be no touching me anywhere unless I initiate it. Two, there will be no trying to take advantage of me if I fall asleep. And three, do not make it awkward at all during our trip. Do you understand?" Blair said in a threatening tone.

"Yes. Crystal clear." Chuck said with amusement as she was laying down all the rules before they even got out of the apartment.

Chuck could see Arthur packing Blair's bags in the car.

"I sent all the other's cars so they should get there around the same time as us but I think the limo I sent for Vanessa, Dan and Serena might get there later because if I know my new step sister, she will have packed a lot.

Blair just nodded and slid into the limo.

She remembered it was where she had first lost her virginity. She remembered how sweet Chuck had been to her. And she remembered how gentle he had been with her too. She wanted the memory out of her head but she couldn't help but think about it again.

"Thinking about me Waldorf?" Chuck asked breaking her out of her trance.

"Eww no. Who would want to think about you?" Blair asked as she tried to hide the fact that she totally was thinking about him. But she couldn't let him know that. His ego was already too big and if he knew that than they were all going to be in trouble for the next few weeks. Especially since it was about a certain task that he had preformed to her.

"That's not what it was like when you were screaming my name in here a couple of months ago." Chuck whispered in Blair's ear making her shiver in response.

Blair quickly composed herself as she realized she had faltered while in Chuck's presence and realized that she couldn't do it again.

"Blair. You know you want to." He whispered into her ear and she lost all control.

She pressed her lips to his and felt him respond immediately.

The kiss was sweet and soft at first, but then became deep and passionate. Both were throwing themselves into the kiss with everything they had.

"Chuck." Blair whimpered as he broke away so they could catch their breath.

It was then that Blair realized what she had just done and pushed herself away from Chuck. She had disgraced herself and practically threw herself at him like the whores that he bought usually did. She pushed herself over to the door of the limo and pressed herself as close as possible to it.

Chuck slipped over the seat and closer to her.

"Don't Bass." Blair hissed between teeth. It wasn't that she wanted him to stop; it was that she didn't want to look weak. Really she didn't know what she wanted with Chuck Bass and she thought that Chuck would just want her for sex.

"Okay." Chuck said as he retreated. "Whatever you like."

They then both turned and looked out the windows. Neither wanting to admit or succumb to what they both felt or wanted to do.

It was hours later that Blair had fallen asleep. They had both moved more comfortably towards each other and she had fallen asleep on Chuck's shoulder. It was then that Chuck decided to talk to her sleeping form.

"You know Waldorf. You're easier to talk to when you're asleep." He joked.

"You're really serious you know. I just try to have fun. I mean, you're not like all those others girls that I usually spend my time with. Actually since that night at Victrola, I haven't spent any time with any of the usual women. And believe it or not Blair I haven't slept with anyone but you since. You're special. You're really special and I'm not going to let that go. I don't know if Gossip Girl was right and l...l... don't know if I love you or if I can love for that matter, but I do have really deep feelings for you. Feelings that I've never had before. And secretly between you're sleeping conscious and me. I like you Blair. I like you a real lot." Chuck got it all off his chest. He could easily talk to her sleeping body. But when she was awake he could hardly even describe his feelings to her.

She was perfect and he was well... Chuck Bass. How does someone like Blair Waldorf like or even love someone like Chuck Bass.

Chuck settled back into his seat and closed his eyes waiting for the car ride to finally be over and to finally be there. That way he could start winning her over.

It was what he wanted after all.

Moments later Chuck had fallen asleep too. And both were resting on each other and kept comfortable by one another's embrace. Blair being curled up into Chuck and Chuck holding Blair close and tight.

All the other guests that were coming were surprised to see a photo of each couple standing together and sliding into the awaiting limos back in New York and Brooklyn.

**Well, well, well, UES**

**Looks like our favourite UES's have gone on a little vacation.**

**All to the same place? I think so.**

**But how will I keep you updated you ask? Well I have many minions nearly as many as B,**

**Although mine are much more loyal and love a scandal. **

**Watch out UES and well the 3 Brooklyn's we will be watching... and waiting.**

**But wait, there's more. Seems like C and B are going to have a good holiday.**

**I think kissing means more than just friends. Wait, maybe not to C, but certainly to B.**

**C, I really don't think B approves of friends with benefits.**

**I'll keep you updated, don't worry. I might even go on a little trip with them.**

**Actually wait, I WILL be coming on a little trip with them.**

**XOXO**

"Ugh." Serena groaned. "She won't leave us alone."

"Maybe she will. Maybe she will." Dan said hoping that she would stay away from them and trying to please Serena.

Blair and Chuck awoke to the vibration of Chuck phone against both of their legs. Both jumped at the sensation of the phone.

They both read the Gossip Girl blast and they were both not happy. Blair because of how she let herself feel and the fact that she had let her emotions get carried away. And Chuck because he had finally made a tiny bit of ground towards her and now because of Gossip Girl, he was again, three steps back.

Chuck sighed in response and Blair felt a bit of a guilty twinge in the pit of her stomach.

They then lulled themselves into silence.

They sat in silence. So many thoughts that ran through both of their heads.

Blair ignoring Chuck. And Chuck ignoring Blair to make her happy. They both didn't want it that way but it was what was meant to be. He had already broken rule 3. Don't make the trip awkward. But she had also broken it too; it wasn't just Chuck's fault. She brought herself back when she realized that it wasn't just Chuck's fault. She was the one who had kissed him and then pushed him away. Oh if only his phone didn't go off.

No pushing and no shoving into insecurity. He was going to take it slow. This was wanted she wanted.

They turned off onto a little path a while later and Blair's head snapped up.

"Oh My God." She exclaimed as the car pulled up in front of a beautifully, old themed mansion. The outside was beautiful but looked like it was about 100 years old.

"So much for a holiday house. This is going to be awesome." She gasped out.

Chuck was astonished by the house. Bart offered it to him to use but he had never seen it before. This was sure going to make Blair happy. He hoped it would be enough. He hoped that he could make her happy. He hoped that it all went to plan.

Only one way to find out, he thought to himself.

* * *

**Okay so how is the story coming along? Did you like that chapter? Let me know.**

**I'll update as soon as possible and son't forget to check out my other stories!**

**XOXO**


	3. chapter 3

**Disclaimer - I do not own GG or any of its characters!**

**Okay... So here's the next chapter. I know that this story doesn't follow the rest of the series but its meant to be a 'what if things happened this way' type of story. I hope that you guys don't find the story to differentiate from the characters or to be a bad lot. These couple of chapters so far have been like an introduction and I'm starting to get to the good bit now. This will be the last boringish chapter. I PROMISE!**

**Okay so I just had my yearly exams and I really hope I don't fail, so I hope you guys appreciate this chapter. LOL!**

**SO I'm going to stop rambling on and continue with the story...**

**Enjoy!**

**XOXO**

* * *

Chapter 3

Everyone had finally arrived and were all standing on the front porch of the holiday house. Nate was angry seeing as Chuck and Blair were there. Blair was angry at Nate for having traded her for the dreads of Brooklyn. Jenny was angry at Vanessa for having stolen Nate from her, which she only found out on the trip there from Nate. Serena was angry at Dan. Dan was angry at Serena and the idea of Nate hurting his little sister. Vanessa was angry at Dan for being angry at Nate and Chuck just stood there shocked.

"Well. Is everyone ready to go inside?" Chuck asked trying to break the tension. If he knew that there was going to be this much tension in front of everyone he would have complained and Blair wouldn't have been allowed to bring anyone.

"Yes. I think that's a wonderful idea Chuck." Vanessa said in a sweet song voice.

"Oh cut the shit Vanessa. We all know you're only acting so you can become friendly with more of the guys and then steal our boyfriends." Blair said seething at her.

"Don't go off t her like that." Nate yelled.

"Don't talk to her like that." Jenny defended Blair.

"Oh yeah, you can talk." Nate said sarcastically.

"Don't talk to her like that." Dan warned Nate repeating Jenny's earlier words.

"Don't talk to him like that." Serena said screeching at Dan and protecting Nate.

"Oh of course you'd be protecting him. You slept with him." Dan said scoffing at Serena.

"Don't talk to Serena like that. So what she slept with Nate get over it." Blair said seething at Dan again.

"Yeah and you slept with Chuck while going out with me." Nate scoffed.

"Actually we broke up according to you and me." Blair shot back.

"Okay. Everyone calmed down. Let's go inside and we can all calm down." Chuck said trying to calm the situation down.

"Like you can talk. You were supposably my best friend yet you slept with my girlfriend." Nate bit out.

"Ex-girlfriend." Blair intervened.

"SHUT UP." Chuck screamed.

Everyone stopped their angry scowls and turned and looked at Chuck's outburst. He was basically fuming.

"I came here to have a great holiday with some of my good friends and all you do is have a go at each other and make the other feel like they've done something wrong. If you're going to keep doing that then I want you to get back in the limo you came in and go home." He said and then turned and opened the front door. "Whoever is willing to stay and be nice, then follow me."

Everyone stood on the porch shocked until Serena finally moved into the house deciding that it wasn't worth the holiday to be angry at everyone.

Blair was the next to follow. Then Dan. Then Jenny. Then Nate. Then Vanessa.

Serena walked in and saw the exquisite decorations of the foyer and came to join Chuck where he was standing.

"It's beautiful." She said to him touching his arm.

"I didn't even know he owned it." Chuck said out of awe. "He doesn't tell me anything."

"Well we can't be here for long." Serena said with a sigh. Chuck turned to look at her for an explanation. "Their wedding, it's in a couple of weeks, actually three. So we have to be back by then."

Blair walked up behind Serena and Chuck quietly listening to what they had to say.

"It's a shame. The whole reason I came here was to bring Blair and show her how much I care." Chuck said solemnly to Serena.

"Do you love her?" Serena asked.

"Seriously I don't know." Chuck said.

Blair heart fell at this and walked back to the group before she heard anymore hurtful words and didn't want to be there anymore.

"I've never felt love anymore to know what it feels like. But I have butterflies still fluttering around in my stomach for her." Chuck continued not realizing that Blair had heard what he said.

"Well that's a good start." Serena said unsure of what to say. "Just don't hurt her." She warned.

Chuck simply turned to her and gave her a curt nod.

They both turned and went to rejoin the group. Serena walking straight over to Blair and Chuck going to stand by himself with no idea who to go to. He could go to Serena and Blair. His best friend didn't want him near. And he didn't want to hang out with any of the Brooklyn's. So he stood by himself while everyone else took in the surroundings.

"Hey Chuck." Nate called out. Chuck turned to him to see if it was actually him talking to him. "When do we get our rooms?" Nate said in a monotone voice.

"Uhhh... Yeah. If you'll follow me." Chuck said and walked to the grand staircase. It was across the foyer and over to the left. It curved up the wall and led to a small balcony which led the teens down a big hall.

At the first door he stopped. "Vanessa, this is for you." He said as again he stepped back and revealed another gold bedroom with a chocolate bed.

Vanessa stepped inside her own room. It was nice enough that Chuck had let her come but this was way over the top as she looked at the space that she had.

He continued a bit down the hall till he got to the opposite door. "Jenny, this is for you." He said stepping back and revealing a gold room with a pale pink bed.

"Thanks Chuck." Jenny said as she took in the room. She was in awe. Nothing that she had ever stayed in looked so magnificent as this house or her room.

"You're welcome." Chuck responded back. Continuing to the next door.

He went directly across from Vanessa room and opened the door. "Dan this is yours." He said as he stepped back and revealed yet another gold room and an orange bed. The whole house seemed to have a gold them to it.

Dan stepped inside. For a person like Chuck Bass who hated him, had surely giving him nice room.

"Thanks man." Dan said.

"Not so fast Humphrey. We're not on a man to man basis." Chuck said as he moved away.

Of course Dan thought. He might do something nice. But he's still Chuck Bass.

Chuck walked down the hallway now at a fair distance to reach the next room. "Serena, my lovely sis, this is for you. I hope I got the colour right." He said as he stepped back and revealed a gold room with a blue bed. A dresser with mirror and all her usual make-up and perfume.

"Thanks Chuck. Serena said in awe as she walked inside the bedroom. No one had even done something this nice for her. Not even her own mother.

"It's okay Serena. It's all yours. For whenever you stay." He said.

Wow. Serena thought as she walked in. I could stay here a lot more.

Chuck walked opposite Serena's door and pulled open the next one. "Nate this is yours." He said as he revealed another gold room with a deep forest green bed.

Nate stepped into his room and looked around. For someone like Chuck who he was annoyed at. Chuck seemed to do a nice thing and pick out a nice room for him.

Chuck continued down the hallway with Blair. Not even waiting for Nate to try and say something. He pointed to the door closet to him. "That's my room." He said. He pointed to the door across from him. He walked towards it and gripped the handle. "And this is your room." He said as he opened it.

Blair took in everything. The gold ceilings. The gold walls. The white dressing table with the mirror attached to it. Her usual make-up stacked neatly on it. Her two favourite perfumes standing next to the make-up. A box of chocolates. And the huge red bed. It had at last ten pillows on it. It had a couple of heart shaped ones and a big sparkly red duvet.

"Wow Chuck this is amazing. You really didn't have to do this for me." She said as she remembered his earlier words.

Chuck stepped up to her so that they were inches apart. "I wanted to. I told you Waldorf. I want to make it up to you." With that said he stepped out of the room and retreated to his own leaving a very shocked Blair Waldorf standing in her massive private room.

As Chuck walked away he thought of how her face looked. It was so emotional and sweet. Like she thought that she never expected him to do something like that for her. Well he'll show her. He walked back to his bedroom and closed his door as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Mike." He said into his phone.

"Yes Mr Bass, what can I do for you today?" His PI asked.

"I need you to find me the most expensive piece of jewellery there is. In a bracelet please." He said into his phone.

"Sure thing Mr Bass." His PI said and then hung up.

That was strange his PI thought. Mr Bass never says please.

Chuck thought back on the conversation. Did he really say please? Chuck Bass has never said 'please' to one of his servants. He said it to his friends. But never to servants or workers. Chuck was going to get her this bracelet and he was going to give it to her when the time was right. He could just feel it.

Blair stood in her room as her bags were delivered. She started unpacking them as Serena graciously waltzed into her room and threw herself down on her bed.

"Nice to see you too Serena. I see you unpacked fast." She said as she kept moving clothes in drawers and hanging them up in the wardrobe.

"Why are you unpacking. That's the helps job. We are here to relax, enjoy and have heaps and heaps of fun. And I propose we do that by hitting a bar tonight and then going for a walk by a beach. You know how sunny it stays in California. We always wanted to come here when we were little, remember? We did all the research and you were going to book tickets for us using your mum's credit card but then Chuck talked us out of it and promised he'd take us when we were older. Those were the times." She said and sighed to create such a dreamy atmosphere.

"Huh. I guess he did keep his promise then." Blair mumbled to herself as Serena kept mumbling about how much fun they were going to have. And Blair kept unpacking.

Suddenly the door knocked. Serena jumped and Blair threw the armful of clothes she was holding and grabbed her heart. She looked to where the door was and saw Chuck standing there with his trade mark smirk.

"Well, if you really wanted to jump for me Waldorf. All you had to do was ask." He grinned.

"CHUCK BASS!" She just about screamed. "Don't you ever do that to me again. You nearly gave me a heart attack." She scowled.

"Well I'll be out of here then." Serena said as she eased her way past Chuck, out the door and down the hall to Dan's bedroom where the door slammed pretty loudly.

"Any guess as to what they're doing?" Chuck asked with a smirk.

"You're heinous and I don't want to know. Now help me pick these clothes up." She demanded.

"Alright Waldorf, don't get your panties in a twist." He said. "Oh wait but I've made them twist before."

"Chuck Bass if you dare bring any sexual innuendoes or sexual comments into my room without my asking I will kick you out and will not let you in here again." She said.

Chuck crept up behind her as she was bending down and picking her clothes up.

"I believe this is my house Waldorf and I think you'll follow my rules." He said as his hands floated down to her hips.

Blair shot upright and jumped away from his hands. "I'll keep the door locked." She threatened.

"I'll find other ways to get in Blair. No one can keep me away from you." He said as he stepped forward and brushed her bangs out of her face. "And by the way you're coming with me to that bar tonight." He whispered in her ear.

"Why?" She asked him confused.

"Because everyone needs to know who you belong to." He said. "And that's me."

"I don't belong to anyone." She snapped.

"Sorry." He said. "I mean, everyone needs to see how good you look with me."

"Is that all?" Blair asked.

"Ummm... Yes, I suppose." Chuck said not sure of what else he was supposed to say.

Blair's face fell. He had not wanted to say the words that she felt. She loved him. Yes, she admitted it. She loved him. She wanted him to say something back. The butterflies that coursed through her stomach each and every day when she thought about him or saw him. She thought that he might still have the butterflies too but now he didn't.

"Just go Chuck." She said with a sigh. "I don't want to go to go out tonight anymore. Please just go."

Chuck walked out of the room with a puzzled expression. He wasn't sure what had gotten into Blair and why their good conversation had taken a turn and turned bad. All he wanted to do was spend some time with her and make her realize how much fun she was having with him and how she wanted to spend more time with him and even like him.

He didn't know what love was, he hadn't even felt love before but he knew something was feeling funny to him about Blair. There were butterflies fluttering in his stomach since the night at Victrola and her 17th birthday party that were growing stronger every day. He didn't know what those butterflies meant but each day he wanted to be near her more. He wanted to spend every minute with her.

Blair really wanted to be with Chuck. She really didn't want him to go but with Nate her relationship was really clear. They said they loved each other and spent nearly every minute with each other. But Chuck was different. He would one minute stalk her and then the next he would refuse her. She didn't know what he felt and after hearing what he had to say to Serena, she wasn't quite sure what Chuck was feeling. He never opened up to anyone and Blair was having a hard time accepting that fact.

They still had the next four weeks before the wedding though before both of them could sort themselves out. Chuck needed to open up and tell Blair. And Blair needed to not expect so much out of Chuck.

Both of them felt butterflies. Blair knew it was love but Chuck didn't. It's only a matter of time before he found out.

* * *

**Okay so how did everyone like that? Huh huh?**

**I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to give everyone some iniciative to review. How ever many reviews i have by the end of two weeks, I will write that many pages per chapter. So if you waant longer chapter, click on the the review button down the bottom and leave a comment. It will be the same for all my other stories.**

**If you like this story, please check out my other two stories, "Little Miss Princess" and "Fnding themselves". I'm having a competetion with both these stories with one of my good friends "WishIWasRose" about who will get the most reviews for their stories. SO please if you are kind, drop by and leave a comment and help me win.**

**SO I think i have said enough, so stay turned for the next chapter. I'll get it up as soon as possible.**

**XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - I do not own GG or any of its characters!**

**Hey everyone,**

**So I kept my promise and this is 8 pages long. It was a very fustrating as I was trying to make the story as good as possible.**

**So I hope you like it.**

**ENJOY!**

**XOXO**

* * *

Chapter 3

Blair was up in her room when she decided that because she wasn't going out, she was going to head down to the pool.

Everyone, she thought, had left just before sunset. Most had apologized and gone to the bar.

She slipped her red and white polka-dot Gucci bikini on and a white see-through Chanel dress. She slipped on a pair of Jimmy Choo's and silently slipped down the stairs.

The house was dark and no lights were on except for the kitchen where the staff head quarters were. She waltzed in and requested a warm chicken caesar salad with a side of bruschetta and a cup of pineapple juice.

She then slipped out the sliding door and found the garden lights illuminating the green stems of the flowers and the colourful buds that are produced.

She hooked the Jimmy Choo's of her feet and placed them by the poolside chair which she placed her towel on top of the chair. She slipped the dress over her head and stood in her bikini looking at the massive pool.

The weird shape pool with the cave that was at least three metres high which you could jump off. The higher section of the cave which was a water slide that was built into the cave and had a drop at least half way down.

Blair decided to sit on the edge of the pool and dunk her feet in. She decided the pool must be at least twenty-five metres in length and the weird sides would be at the maximum of twenty metres which at the longest point.

Chuck watched as Blair sat at the edge of the pool and dangled her legs into the water. He had visited it earlier that day and knew it was heated to her liking.

He decided that everyone was out and that he would join her.

He threw on a pair of purple board shorts and grabbed a purple towel. He slipped down the stairs and ordered some food to be brought out at the same time as Blair's.

He slipped out the door to the pool. He was silent so that he could watch Blair before he actually had to make his presence known.

He watched as she warmed up to the idea of the luke-warm water. He watched she let her hair out of its elastic. And he watched she arched her body and silently slipped into the water.

He watched in awe at the way she looked under the water and how appetizing she was.

He moved closer to where she had been as his eyes were locked on her under the water.

As Blair came out from under the water she felt as though a pair of eyes were on her. She looked up and pushed her hair out of her face to meet the eyes of Chuck.

"I thought you went out." She admitted once she had broken the silence that had engulfed them.

"No. Once I found out you weren't going I just wanted to stay here and have a night in. I was hoping it would be with you." He said and averted his eyes from hers.

Blair felt that that was a sweet thing to say and realised that it was something Chuck would hardly ever say to someone.

She felt the butterflies flutter even harder than normal and watched him.

"Can I join you?" He asked as he motioned to the pool.

She knew that he never asked for anything, but for some reason when it came to her he always asked her everything.

Like the night she had lost her virginity to him.

_Chuck had just helped Blair into the limo after she had shown her confidence and danced for him on the stage at Victrola._

_Chuck had never seen Blair Waldorf that confident and he found it very sexy. He licked his lips as he realised the thoughts that he was having._

_Blair Waldorf was off limits until tonight when Nate Archibald his closet friend and best friend had broken up with the most beautiful girl ever._

_Chuck knew Nate thought that Serena was way more hotter but no one really knew the beauty that Blair Waldorf held. It was something that was only ever rarely shown._

_Chuck slide into the limo beside her and put his hand on her knee. "I'm really sorry!" he said honestly as he felt the pain Blair was experiencing from her childhood boyfriend._

"_It's okay." She said and moved so that her head was resting on his shoulder._

_He moved his hand from her knee and started caressing her face in a comforting way._

_Blair' emotions started t get the best of her and she moved her head from Chuck's shoulder to look straight into his eyes._

_Closer and closer their two heads moved until their lips touched._

_At first it was sweet little kisses until it started to get aggressive when Chuck pulled her into his lap and their kisses turned into aggressive, passionate ones. Chuck's mouth parted and he let hs tongue trace the edge of her bottom lip._

_He felt her mouth open and he let his tongue slip in and battle each other._

_He carefully lifted her out of his lap and layed her down on the limo floor. He hovered over the top of her. All clothes still perfectly intact except for the one's Blair had taken off when dancing which were left on the seat, leaving Blair in her slip._

_Chuck reached a hand over and started playing with the strap on her slip._

_Blair let her hands reach up and pull the jacket off Chuck's arms. She threw it up on the seat and moved her hands back to his shirt where she undid each button slowly and carefully. She then threw the shirt up on the seat with the rest of the clothes that were already discarded._

_Blair felt Chuck pull her slip from the bottom up her body. She arched so he could lift it off of her. She was now only left in her panties and bra._

_Chuck looked down hungrily as he realised that it was actually happening. He was going to have sex with the Queen B and he was going to take her virginity._

_Blair realised that she was finally going to do it. Although it was with a man that she never expected it to happen with. She reached down to Chuck's belt and slowly started to unfasten it. She was scared as to what was going to happen but she still went on. Nervous as to what was going to happen next._

_Chuck felt her pull his belt off and start to slide his pants down. He helped her when he slid them of at the bottom and handed them to her and she deposited them on the seat._

_The both looked adoringly over the others body. Chuck's more hungrily but still adoring and Blair's more wondering but still adoring._

"_Blair." Chuck whispered in her ear. "Are you sure you want to go through with this? We can stop if you want."_

"_No." Blair whispered back. "I'm sure."_

_Chuck then unhooked Blair's bra and pushed it up onto the seat. He gazed down at her small breasts while she blushed. He was about to pull her panties off before she whispered. "Nah uh, you first."_

_With that her hands came down and pulled his boxers off and let out his big member. Blair gaped at the size and wondered how on earth something as big as that was going to fit inside her. She was sure it was going to hurt. A lot._

"_Relax." He whispered into her ear realising the panic. "It will help."_

_Chuck fingered the material of her panties before pulling them down. Chuck wasn't sure how to go about this. He'd always been with experienced women and she was only a young virgin._

_He proceeded to let her back out once more. "Blair are you sure?" He asked and she responded with a kiss. The kiss was hot and heavy. It was deep and passionate and he felt her jump as he positioned his member near the entrance._

"_It will only hurt a little bit. I promise." He said and pushed himself inside of her._

_Blair yelped in pain as she realised the pain that was now throbbing. _

"_She calm down. It'll be okay. I promise." Chuck said. As they both continued on._

She was brought back from her fantasy. "Blair. Blair. Blair." Chuck had been calling.

"Oh yeah sorry." She said as she blushed a bright red. "Yeah sure you can join me."

Chuck watched on with amazement as she still made the butterflies in his stomach flutter so hard like they were going to fly right out of him. But he wasn't going to miss his opportunity so he flung himself as far as possible and bombed into the water.

The splash he made was massive. You wouldn't think a guy Chuck's size could make that much of a splash. Blair tried to block the splash as she received most of it.

Chuck swam to the top and looked at Blair's pouted face. "What's wrong Princess?" Chuck asked with a laugh.

"You splashed me" she accused him.

"You're already wet." Chuck explained and moved closer to her with a slight chuckle.

She watched and bit her lip as Chuck moved closer to her. She was so tempted to move towards him but stood her ground.

Chuck inched closer to her. As he reached her, they both locked eyes and held each other's gaze.

"You look beautiful tonight." Chuck whispered into her ear as he reached out and held her arms.

"Thanks." Blair said as she blushed bright red and looked down at the blue water. Blair watched as Chuck inched closer and closer until there was no space between their bodies. Blair knew she could say 'no' if she wanted to but she wanted to know what was going to happen next.

Chuck moved his lips closer to hers until they were an inch apart. "Are you sure?" He asked as she got excited for the use of words.

She let out a small nod not trusting how her voice would sound.

His lips were just about to touch hers when someone interrupted them.

"Excuse me." The young boy said. "Here are your meals. Where would you like me to place them?"

"Just over there." Blair said in a sweet voice and pointed to a table with deck chairs around it.

The boy scampered off to put their food down.

Chuck was fuming. She was about to let him kiss her and the staff interrupted him. Chuck was going to teach them what the rules were.

"Come on." Blair said gently. "Let's go eat. Then we can swim later."

Chuck reluctantly agreed and followed her out of the pool where they sat and ate their dinner peacefully.

They made small casual talk while eating. Asking about what the other was doing and how they'd been feeling. What they planned to do while on the holidays. Both had great ideas and both were feeling great.

Blair thought about how Bart and Lily's wedding was soon and decided to talk about that.

"So, are you looking forward to Lily and Bart's wedding?" She asked.

She saw Chuck stiffen and saw his whole attitude change.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked trying to keep his voice normal but it came out as a monotone.

"Well I was just wondering if you like the idea that you'll have a bigger family now?" She asked innocently. She wasn't trying to pry or hurt his feelings. She was just trying to create conversation and this is what first came up.

Chuck felt unsure of what to say. He felt mixed emotions on the wedding. He was excited at the prospect of having a motherly figure but was shaken by the fact that he was replacing his mother. He didn't know what to say.

"Yeah. I like the idea of having a bigger family. Serena will be a bit of a pain but hasn't she always been. And I've always felt that Eric was like a brother to me. And we've spent a lot of time around Lily when we were little so I know her very well and well I don't know how Bart's going to change or react so that will be a surprise." He said still with a monotone voice.

Blair set her fork down on the side of her dish and put her hands out in the middle. "Chuck don't lie to me. You can't. How do you really feel?" She said like it was a massive issue.

Chuck sighed and felt defeated. "I don't want to replace my mother." He said sadly. "I haven't known her and Bart remarrying makes it hard for me. I just, I feel that Lily would be great as a mother figure but she could never be my mother."

Blair stood up out of the chair and moved towards Chuck. She leaned down and wrapped her arms around him. "It'll be okay Chuck. It'll be okay."

"Well now that we've finished I suppose I'm going to have to do this." He said as he swung her up into his arms and carried her towards the pool.

"Chuck what are you doing?" She asked as she looked at Chuck and then towards the pool. "Chuck wait stop put my down."

"Why? Are you scared I'm going to undo you bikini." He asked jokingly.

He reached the edge of the pool and just as he was about to throw her in she said. "No..." He threw her and she said. "Because it's already undone."

Blair hit the water as Chuck realised what she had just said.

Blair knew that she had no choice. There were bubbles on top of her and then there she was under them with no top. She literally had lost her top in the water and in about thirty seconds she was going to have to face Chuck Bass half naked.

Chuck stood there as he saw Blair's top float to the surface. He then watched as it sunk down under the cave and onto the floor.

Blair finally couldn't hold her breath any longer and reached the surface. She moved her arm over her breasts so that they were covered and looked up to face a very embarrassed Chuck Bass.

At first Chuck was glad at the sight before him but now he was embarrassed. Usually when he takes someone's top off, it's because they want it. Not because it comes undone accidentally.

Blair smiled as she realised Chuck was trying to advert his eyes. "I wouldn't take you one for trying to look away at a naked girl." Blair threw out.

"Blair, I'm not a paedophile, I look at woman or ladies." Chuck stated.

"Oh I'm glad to think that I'm not that small or innocent anymore." She said with a big smirk on her face.

Chuck looked down at her and realised that she was making it hard for him to concentrate. It was a rare sight for him. Most of the women that he usually slept with he would hardly look at but Blair was a great sight. A beautiful sight.

Blair blushed as she watched Chuck take in her appearance. Chuck looked up and saw he blush. He flung himself in the water wanting to be closer to her.

Blair watched as Chuck swam over to her. She watched as he surface and looked over her body appreciatively.

"I think you're wearing less clothing than me. Why is that Waldorf?" Chuck asked with his trademark smirk on his face. "If I knew you were that eager to see me, I'd visit you more often." Chuck said cheekily.

Blair couldn't take his cocky attitude and pushed him with both hands. It wasn't until Chuck's mouth popped open into an 'O' that she realised she'd moved both hands away from her chest and revealed her breasts to him.

Chuck watched as yet again she blushed a crimson red. He felt the urge to be closer to her. To feel her. He felt all these emotions running wild inside of him. He felt the butterflies fluttering their wings as fast as possible. He kept moving closer to her.

Soon he was pushed up right against her. She had moved her arms back against her and was blocking his touch against her.

Chuck moved back slightly and looked down at her.

"Blair, I've seen you before. There's nothing to be afraid of." He said.

He watched she slowly brought her arms down and revealed herself to him. He moved back up against her and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. He felt her naked breasts touch his naked chest and he craved it.

She watched as she felt love wrap up and consume her. She thought that Chuck must feel love. How could she feel love and Chuck couldn't?

Chuck moved them gently over to the cave. The water fell in a clear stream from the top of the rock to the water. Chuck moved them under the water and pushed her up against the rock wall.

She felt the wall behind her and moved her legs up and wrapped her legs around her waist.

Both their eyes met and they gazed into each other's eyes. For Blair there was love and lust. For Chuck there was lust and also some other strange emotion, although he didn't know what it was.

Both felt the butterflies flutter their wings uncontrollably and felt their hot all over.

Chuck was the first to insinuate the kiss. He moved closer and closer to her until their lips connected at a sweet and soft kiss. They both kissed each other for what seemed like ages before Blair finally deepened it.

It surprised Chuck when she did because he had never seen a Blair Waldorf that had taken control over Chuck Bass. But he wasn't complaining.

Blair deepened their kisses to hot and heavy.

She broke away from Chuck for air, while Chuck moved his mouth down to his neck. He gently suckled on her neck and bit down lightly to leave little marks on her neck.

Blair had never felt this way before, except for the two times she had slept with Chuck. The first time the night of Victrola and the second time was the night of her seventeenth birthday. Blair herself was getting hot and she knew it was only a matter of minutes before she knew that it would change into something else completely.

Although someone was out taking a walk by the pool and the wrong time.

Serena had just gotten back for the club that everyone had gone to. She had a massive headache and left the bar.

Everyone had been getting along really well and had sorted their differences out. Not to say that Jenny was still annoyed at Vanessa but who wouldn't be when someone steals your boyfriend or lover.

It was when Serena approached the back gate of the summer holiday house when Serena felt her phone vibrate. She pulled it out of her pocket and read the Gossip Girl blast. There was a picture of Dan, Vanessa, Jenny, Nate and Serena all at a nightclub. The blast then followed it:

**Spotted:**

**Little J, Lonely Boy, V, N and S all out partying, but where are B and C you're asking?**

**Well they've gone MIA but just so you know I think they're pretty close to home.**

**Don't get caught up in the charade people, these two just keep coming back for more.**

**Just watch your backs UES's and well Brooklyn's I'll be keeping a close eye on you.**

**You Know You Love Me.**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**

Serena looked at the message in disgust and walked through the gate and towards the pool when she heard moaning.

"Chuck." Blair moaned when he was sucking n her neck and his hands were massaging her body.

Serena realized who's voice it was and quickly took a look. One that she regretted. Both Blair and Chuck were naked. Blair body was arched up so Serena got a good look at the breasts while Chuck with kissing down her neck.

Serena backed away and retreated quietly up to her room. She didn't want Blair to know what she had witnessed or seen.

Blair had swore to Serena that she'd never sleep with Chuck Bass again unless they were dating.

Serena knew that they weren't dating. Blair would have told her and there was no way that it would have happened when they were at the club because Blair was really annoyed.

Serena turned her light off as she heard Blair's giggling coming up the stairs. She heard them bang into the walls as they made their way down the hallway to one of their bedrooms.

Serena opened the door and stuck her head out to see them go crashing into Blair's room and hear the down slam shut.

She gently closed her down and turned her light back on. She sunk down the wall as she realized what was bound to happen these holidays and she knew t wasn't going to be pretty. She knew Blair and Chuck needed to talk about how they felt. But both were just as stubborn as the other. Neither would confess unless the other confessed first.

Serena knew it was going to be a long three weeks.

"Great. You just had to let your feelings run wild. Didn't you Blair?" She asked herself. "There better not be a big fight. But wait were talking about Blair and Chuck." Serena said.

"Well that's just great." Serena muttered to herself.

* * *

**So how did everyone like it? I know a little weird but you'll get why this chapter happened in the next couple of chapters.**

**So I'll keep my promise. How ever many reviews I get per chapter I will make it that many pages long.**

**SO get reviewing it you want a longer story.**

**XOXO**


End file.
